Recently, various kinds of wireless communication technologies have been developed together with the developments of the information communication technology. Particularly, wireless LAN (WLAN) is the technology for accessing Internet by wireless in a home, a company or a specific service provided area using such a mobile user equipment as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, a portable multimedia player (PMP) and the like based on a radio frequency technology.
In order to overcome the limitation put on a communication speed pointed out as a weak point of WLAN, the recent technology standard has introduced a system having an enhanced speed and reliability of a network and an extended operating distance of a wireless network. For instance, IEEE 802.11n has introduced the application of MIMO (Multiple Inputs and Multiple Outputs) that uses multiple antennas at both ends including a transmitting unit and a receiving unit in order to support high throughput for a data processing speed over maximum 540 Mbps, minimize transmission error, and optimize a data rate or speed.